Aelitas Excellent Adventure
by Shiya Ai Miyazaki
Summary: Aelita Stones is a young 14 year old girl in the 8th grade who for the first time has fallen in love with a boy named Hisoka at Koi No Hana middle school, but on the first day of school when she comes home, she is told she is moving to Kioshi Island, will


Introduction Disclaimer: Characters Are Not Always My Own, Most Belong To Sailor Moon Or Code Lyoko, Or Other Anime Shows, Others I Have Created On My Own, Enjoy The Story Ladies And Gentlemen.

.+Chapter One+.  
Aelita happily skipped home from her first day of school, everything was going great, she met a lot of new people in her school, and a really cute boy. It was great as far as she was concerned, she stopped at her front door and kicked her shoes off outside and walked inside "Mommy, Daddy Im Home" She yelled with her back turned as she closed the door and threw her bag down, she turned around to see her mother and father standing in front of her, "Aelita dear…" her mother began "Your father lost his job today, we're moving away from Koi No Hana, and down to the island of Kioshi". Aelita stood frozen at her mothers words, tears welled in her eyes, she picked her backpack up, "No Im not moving, im staying in Koi No Hana, im staying at Koi No Hana middle school, you cant stop me" she yelled and ran up to her room crying, she threw her bag down on her bed and changed into a pair of black jeans with her swimsuit underneath, and a black tank top, she threw some extra clothes in her school bag, and then grabbed her cell phone, laptop, and ipod and slid them into her bag, she then climbed onto her window sill, and walked along the edge of the mansion to the gutter, where she slid down to the ground un-seen, and ran through the woods all the way to the beach, on the beach she located her favorite cave and crawled far into the back where she had lighting extra pillows and blankets and food and water and soda, tears streamed down her face "I don't need them, I don't need any of them, let them go to Kioshi without me, let me live with my friends I don't care" she yelled and slammed her fist into one cave wall. Aelita cried herself to sleep after eating a dinner of Ramen and Soda, she lay at the opening to the cave looking at the stars as she cried herself to sleep. When Aelita awoke the next day it was afternoon and Saturday, the day she was supposed to move, she decided that one night of calming down was enough, Aelita went back home and went in through the front door. She found her mother on the couch crying in her fathers arms, "Mommy…" she spoke quietly, but her mother and father didn't hear her "Mommy I'm okay, Daddy I'm right here cant you see me" Aelita spoke louder. "I cant believe our little girl is missing, if she would just come home, I could tell her that I wish there was a way for her to stay here alone, but there wasn't and then I could tell her we would come back on weekends as a family trip" her mother cried, "I know dear, I know" she heard her father say as he stroked her mothers long wavy pink hair, he looked out the window to the beach, as if thinking "Aelita please come home soon", "Mommy I am home, im right here" Aelita yelled, "They can't hear you my dear child" she heard a dark voice say, as a figure appeared, "no one can hear you but me, and yourself" she felt a hand ontop of her head, and instinctively spun around, she saw a tall man with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes looking down on her. "Aelita do you wish for this to happen do you wish for your parents to worry about you like this" he said as he kneeled in front of Aelita, Aelita looked at the man, and shook her head, tears streaming down her face, she fell into his arms crying, "No I don't wish for it to be this way, I wish for my mommy to be happy, for my daddy to be happy, for them not worrying about me, why does it have to happen like this?" she yelled as the man held her tightly and she cried. "It doesn't have to be, you can change it" the man whispered and disappeared, Aelita fell to her knees her hand landing on a strange device, she picked it up and held it in both hands, tears still silently streaming down her face, as she thought with her eyes closed, "I wish for everything to go back to the way it was before I ran away, before I made my mommy said and worried, before I made my daddy worried and sad, please help me" she shouted in her mind, and the device let off a purple glow, and the light surrounded the entire house returning to when Aelita was told she would be moving to Kioshi island. "Mommy, Daddy, Im Home" Aelita yelled as she closed the door and set her bag down by the door, and turned to hug her parents "Welcome home Aelita" they said, "unfortunately we have to leave tomorrow morning for Kioshi island because your father lost his job" her mother said. 


End file.
